The present invention relates to a torch, and in particular to a torch tip, designed for easy heating, brazing and soldering around tubular objects such as pipes, and in close quarters.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,333, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a hook-like flame tip including an arcuate body extending for a full half-circle with a short straight section with its distal end closed by a cap, and an angular rear terminal threaded for engagement with a conventional coupling connecting the flame tip to a conventional torch. The arcuate body includes a plurality of spaced radial flame apertures which direct flame jets to the object being heated, brazed or soldered, for example.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,568 discloses a multiflame torch tip including an elongated tubular handle or housing that mounts to a torch, a tubular stem, and a tip head joined to the tip stem, the tip head being arcuately curved through an angle of at least 240xc2x0 and having two opposed closed terminal ends. The tip head includes a plurality of spaced outlet orifices which direct flame jets to the object being acted upon.
Flame stability and accurate direction of the flame are important considerations in such torch tips, especially since such torch tips are typically used in tight quarters where access to the object to be acted upon is difficult, and burning of objects in close proximity to the object being heated must be avoided.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a torch including a multiflame torch tip that exhibits improved flame stability and flame direction accuracy.
The problems of the prior art have been overcome by the present invention, which provides a torch including a torch tip adapted to be in fluid communication with a fuel gas and oxygen source for generating a flame, the torch tip including a tubular or substantially tubular body having a plurality of spaced orifices therein, at least one of the orifices being formed in a flat or planar surface so as to allow the formation of a circular orifice. So reducing the curvature of the torch tip in proximity to the orifices allows the formation of a substantially circular hole, thereby emitting, in operation, a stable and even flame. In a preferred embodiment, all of the orifices are so formed, and direct a flame towards a common point for soldering or otherwise heating tubing such as a pipe by substantially surrounding it.